


Where The Love Light Gleams

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Adjusting to a newborn, Babies, Christmas conversations, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gay Parents, Kid Fic, M/M, Not Kayfabe Compliant, christmas trees, mentions of adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: “It’s your first Christmas Eve.” Seth clears his throat as he shifts his hold on the baby for a third time. Now, she rests on his chest, her head resting just above his heart. “On Christmas...well...we celebrate all the good in the world. Santa Claus brings presents but you won’t know about that for a few years.”





	Where The Love Light Gleams

**Author's Note:**

> Choosing to ignore the events of RAW for some nice Christmas fluff!

“Come on, Maddie,” Seth pleads, pacing up and down the hallway as the baby fusses in his arms. “I know you’re tired and you’re scared because you don’t know what’s going on but I promise you it’s not that bad here.” He begins to rub circles around her back, as her cries grow louder and more frantic. 

When he and his partner, Dean decided to adopt a baby, they’d expected they would have to wait years. According to their adoption counselor, the average wait in the pool was 26 months. Dean swore they would be the exception. Seth scoffed, telling him it was wishful thinking. 

They were in the pool exactly 3 months and 19 days when the call came. 

A baby girl had been born 2 days earlier, and her mother finally decided adoption would be the best fit for her new child. She was barely 19 and not in a place to give her child the best start. 

The adoption counselor also mentioned _at-birth placement_ was a possibility, but not very likely. 

Again, it seemed Seth and Dean were the ‘lucky’ ones. 

“Come on, Madeleine.” Seth shifts his hold on her as he cradles her against his chest. “You’re going to wake your papa. There’s no need for both of us to be up.” 

Her wails grow louder. 

Seth sighs, walking towards the living room. He’s not exactly mad- more tired and frustrated. This all should have been so easy and yet...it wasn’t.

It’s also not how he envisioned their first Christmas as a family. 

He stops, staring at the small purple tinsel tree, lit with white lights. His lips turn up in a soft smile, suddenly grateful that Dean insisted they needed it. 

_What do we want that thing for?_

_Hey, it’s Christmas. Maybe we can’t be home, and maybe we had to have Renee move on the couch for the next few weeks, but that doesn’t mean we should lose the spirit. After all, Jesus was born on Christmas._

_We are not adopting the next Jesus. If anything, that honor belongs to the kid of Bayley and Elias. Besides, her birthday was December 17th._

_Still. We need a tree. It’s our first Christmas._

“Madeleine.” Seth settles into a rocking chair, holding her tighter against him. He begins to rock, the soft squeak of the runners joining the rain falling on the roof. “We’re new at this. You know it. I know it.” He shifts her so her tiny head rests in one hand while the other hand rests firmly under her bottom. “Instead of getting frustrated because you keep crying, I’m going to tell you about what _really_ matters.” 

Her cries grow a little softer as the rocking continues. 

“It’s your first Christmas Eve.” Seth clears his throat as he shifts his hold on her a third time. Now, she rests on his chest, her head resting just above his heart. “On Christmas...well...we celebrate all the good in the world. Santa Claus brings presents but you won’t know about that for a few years.” 

She hiccups, her cries growing even softer. She peers up at him, with knowing eyes. Only a week old and she already knows his voice… really, it’s the best gift Seth ever could have asked for outside of actually being her dad. 

“People are good, kind and unselfish. They focus on making other people happy.” He rubs circles around her back, continuing to rock. “Oh and people bake cookies. Not sure why but they do!” He nibbles on his lower lip as he tries to find the wisdom to share with the tiny girl. 

For years, he and Dean had had an incredibly rocky relationship. They loved each other, but they also fought. They were so compatible that they were almost incompatible. Finally, after the fifth year of their strange dance, they came to realize something. 

They couldn’t live with each other, but moreso, they couldn’t live apart. When they weren’t a couple, they still somehow managed to be the best of friends, constantly together. They needed to make a decision, stick with it and learn to live with each other. 

So, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose did what any rational couple would do in their situation. 

They got married. 

“Some people believe a guy named Jesus was born tomorrow-slash-today. I’m not sure what I believe but let me tell you- you and Jesus have a lot in common.” Seth can’t believe he’s comparing their daughter to Jesus, especially after the shit he’d given Dean earlier that week. “He didn’t have a crib either _or_ an Auntie Renee to Prime-now a bassinet for him. Instead, he had a bed of hay. His parents were just glad to meet him, and the wise men came to celebrate his arrival. We’re glad to meet you, and we don’t necessarily have wise men but you’ve been on Facetime with _all_ of our friends and family. I figure it’s the same.” 

He turns, his gaze focused on the tree. Its simple beauty moves him in a way that he never thought possible. It’s the smallest tree he’s had in ages but somehow, it’s the prettiest he’s ever seen. 

“When you’re a little older, we’ll tell you about Christmas trees, and Rudolph.” Seth eases himself to his feet as he keeps Madeleine close. “For now, just know you’re our Christmas miracle. Papa and I are so glad you’re here.” 

Since they couldn’t leave the state until the courts gave their permission, they’d needed to find a place to stay. For reasons no one quite understood, Renee knew some people- friends of friends- who were going to Europe for Christmas, who just happened to live in the same city as their birth mother and their new daughter. 

Seth’s partially convinced Renee’s a Christmas Angel. In his sleep-deprived state, it’s the only idea he can come up with. 

He settles onto the gray suede sofa, the baby still sprawled on his chest. She stirs a little but luckily, doesn’t wake. He wraps his arm around her back, feeling her every breath. 

“You tell her about Jesus and cookies but forget Rudolph.” 

Seth jerks, startled to realize Dean’s standing in the doorway. Of all the strange habits his husband seems to have- he creeps, his footsteps nearly silent. 

“Hey, I got her to sleep, didn’t I?” Seth murmurs. “Bring her blanket and come on over.” He shifts over, freeing up the space beside the arm of the couch. 

“Here.” Dean gently spreads the linen receiving blanket over her and settles onto the space Seth’s cleared for him. “Okay, lean back.” Seth leans back, his back against Dean’s front. “Merry Christmas.” 

“Guess Santa wanted to make sure we never took Christmas for granted again.” Seth still can’t believe the last 4 days have been real. 

Really- it feels like one of those made-for-tv movies. He almost expects Candice Cameron Bure to wander through the door, cursing the romcom thing that’s just happened. 

“Totally.” Dean wraps an arm around Seth’s back. “But you know...she’s the best gift ever.” 

“Agreed.” Seth stifles a yawn as he relaxes. “Merry Christmas, Husband of Mine.” He stiffens as he hears Dean begin to hum. The tune sounds familiar but he can’t place it. Out of nowhere, he realizes what it is. “Frosty The Snowman, really?” 

“Close your eyes.” Dean laughs, still humming. “I’ll keep an eye on you both. You and our Madeleine Joy.” 

“We named her after a cookie and an emotion She’s going to hate us.” Seth sighs. “Only for a few minutes- I want to get her in the bassinet and…” He’s shushed as Dean presses a single finger to his lips. 

“Close your eyes. Rest. I’m here now.” Dean leans over, pressing a kiss to Seth’s temple. 

Seth finally gives in, his eyes heavy. He knows it’s only a few minutes but it sounds like just what he needs. 

As he drifts off, he swears he hears Dean softly singing. 

_Frosty the Snowman was a jolly, happy soul with a corncob pipe and a button nose and two eyes made out of coal…_

Seth knows he falls sleep with a smile on his face. 

It’s the last song he would have expected Dean to use for a lullaby. 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a WrestlingKink 2 Prompt: 
> 
> In desperate need of some festive parent fic this time of year. Author can go as wild or fluffy as they want with it. Can even include smut if they have an idea, but isn't necessary. Just the shield boys being parents, getting ready for Christmas. Maybe the first with a baby or adopted child, or another year of carrying on traditions. Decorating, wrapping presents, baking cookies, kissing under mistletoe, family christmas jumpers, "i caught daddy kissing santa", literally anything! Just cute family festivities please!!
> 
> Have a soft spot for Dean, and also Renee, so bonus points if they're featured. Polyamory is great with me!  
> Just no a/b/o verse to explain the children please


End file.
